


Give Me A Kiss

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, merman, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 康纳歪着头想了想，然后对提米说，“灼伤我吧。”





	

**Author's Note:**

> 突然意识到没有看过人鱼康纳X人类提米所以就写了
> 
> OOC，我的，BUG，我的。
> 
> 带点超蝠
> 
>  
> 
> 人鱼康纳X人类提米

01  
康纳是海洋里为数不多的人鱼之一——好吧事实上，海洋里的人鱼只有三条，仅剩的三条，而他还是有点瑕疵的人鱼，但这不是什么坏事，至少他可比他年长的那两条人鱼勇敢，这主要体现在他敢于接近人类。  
所以这就是他为什么会用尾巴把一个寻死的人类拍回沙滩上，克拉克或者卡拉才不会这么做，用他们的话来说就是，“不要干涉他人的意愿。”以及，“被人类发现我们就会死。”  
说到死，他刚才好像用得力气太大了，以至于那个人现在倒在沙滩上一动不动，比起自身的死亡，他现在更担心自己是不是帮了那个人类。  
“呃……你还好吗？”康纳不太敢大声说话，一来担心对方被他一尾巴拍死或者拍晕，二来他可以在对方没有任何回应之前偷偷溜走，“我数三下，没有反应的话我就走了……一，到三，好，再见，啊，我还救了你，不用谢。”  
康纳转身准备扎进海里溜之大吉，后脑勺就突然被硬物砸了一下，他不知道这下对身体素质强悍克拉克和卡拉怎么样，但对他来说——真的很疼。  
“你差点杀了我。”人类坐起来，浑身湿哒哒的，连头发都一缕一缕的贴在他额头上，哦，他嘴巴里除了咸涩的海水外还有沙子，人类很不开心，于是人类抓起一边的贝壳砸向那个罪魁祸首。  
康纳很委屈：“我明明救了你。”  
“我不知道你怎么做到的，也不知道你的动机是什么，你把我拍进海里这一点就是在试图谋杀我。”人类呸呸呸吐着嘴巴里的沙子，看起来相当痛苦，他站起来晃了晃，扔起手里的贝壳又接住，然后再抛起来，再接住，“你最好给我一个解释，否则我会拧断你挂着漂亮宝石的脖子。”  
康纳缩了缩脖子，哦拉奥，克拉克是对的。

02  
提米去海边的理由很简单——他的弟弟，韦恩家的小恶魔，达米安·韦恩，把他最喜欢的超级小子的模型扔进了海里头，原因？因为他是恶魔。  
事实上是他们吵了一架，准确的说是打了一架——因为他闲着无聊列了一个信任的人和不信任的人的单子，在不信任的人那一栏写了一个特别小，特别小的名字，大概米粒那么大的“达米安·韦恩”，然后被小恶魔看到了，小恶魔很生气，红着眼睛红着鼻子红着耳朵冲进他的房间夺走了他的模型。  
“你敢扔我就把你的蝙蝠侠扔出去！”提米试图威胁他，但是小恶魔已经跑远了。  
所以提米就拿了他的蝙蝠侠藏到自己房间，然后来海边看看能不能找到那个丢进海里  
的超级小子。  
“红罗宾还在等他回去呢。”提米不满道“他们可是世界最佳拍档！”  
康纳挑着眉毛，不明白提米在说些什么。不过好在他们有良好的沟通，误会消除就可以各走各的阳关大道。  
“那……你还要继续找？”康纳用他的超级视力看向大海，他是人鱼，总是有的特殊能力的，但是可惜，他没有看到有什么不属于大海的东西在里面漂浮。  
“我想大概找不到了。”提米歪着头看了看他，“你就一直呆在海里不上来吗？”  
“呃……”这该怎么解释？其实我是一条人鱼？还是我的家，在海底，进海再游三百里？康纳挠挠头，“……我喜欢？”  
很好，有理有据。提米从鼻子里哼了一声，叹了口气又蹲下来，冲康纳伸出手，“提摩西·德雷克，你可以叫我提米。”  
“康纳。”康纳看了看提米的手，他也学着伸出手，但在快接触提米的时候停了下来。克拉克曾经跟他说过这是一种人类的礼仪，打招呼，表示友好，但也千叮咛万嘱咐地跟他说一定不要触碰人类，因为人类的温度高，会灼伤人鱼，“康纳·肯特。”  
“你好啊康纳。”提米冲他笑了一下，同时也抓住了他们一点点的距离，握住了他的手。  
康纳不由得发出尖叫，他从来没有听过自己的尖叫。像一只痛苦的野兽，尖锐得仿佛能划破世界上所有的东西。但人鱼的声音都很好听，即使是在打呼噜的时候，康纳用生命发誓。  
这太疼了，康纳感觉自己尾巴上的鳞片都竖了起来，他不知道是提米放开他的手还是他挣脱的，等他反应过来的时候，他已经远离提米几百米，而提米他正蹲在沙滩上捂着耳朵。  
太疼了，太疼了，他都疼得从眼睛里流珍珠，他跟鲨鱼打架，被鲨鱼咬到尾巴的时候没有这么疼。  
康纳抬起被提米握到的手，上面燃着蓝色的火点，消失后就是一个淡红色的手指印。  
克拉克是对的。

03  
康纳因为碰到人类被克拉克和卡拉车轮式地训话好几天，然后这几天都必须在海底乖乖呆着，因为人类危险。不开玩笑，他们是仅剩的人鱼是有原因的，他们是钢铁之躯，有超级速度，超级视力，超级听力，还有一些待发掘的能力，即使康纳不是纯种的人鱼能力比年长的人鱼稍弱，但也不会轻易地受伤。他跟海底的怪物打架，被咬到尾巴，他都可以迅速复原，疼痛也很小，但是他只是跟人类友好地握个手，瞧，他居然发出了前所未有的尖叫，甚至在一瞬间游出几百米，哦，还流了珍珠眼泪，还有，手上被留下了永久的伤痕。  
太糟了。  
更糟的是他不知道他的声音有没有震坏提米的耳朵。  
他希望他没有，或者他该听克拉克的话，和人类保持距离，或者是一开始拒绝知道他的名字。  
提米？哦，拉奥，他很抱歉。  
于是康纳怀着一颗很抱歉的心又偷偷游到遇到提米的地方，然后他看到了站在那里的人类。  
提摩西·德雷克。这似乎是他的全名，而康纳躲在水里头，不知道该不该游上去打个招呼，或者，其他什么。  
哦拉奥，他的那只被提米灼伤的手在隐隐发烫。

04  
“我看到你了。”提米冲海里头喊，“我很抱歉，虽然我不知道我做了什么……但是我很抱歉，你那天听起来……很痛苦。”  
康纳捏了捏那只手，小心翼翼地把头探出去，“我也，很抱歉……你的耳朵。”  
“啊没事，前几天还嗡嗡作响，最近好多了。”提米摆摆手对他笑，“你似乎很——特别。”  
这下康纳就不知道该说什么好了，他想起来他前几天从眼睛里流出来的珍珠，他捡了几颗留着，当时不知道为什么捡，但现在他知道了，他可以拿这个当做赔礼。于是他冲提米扔出拿海带做成编织的小袋子，提米稳稳地接住了它。  
“这个——就当做赔礼吧。”康纳说。  
提米冲他笑笑，“下次我也给你带东西过来。”  
“下次？”康纳挠挠头，“你，还愿意见我？不怕我？”  
“总好过见那个小恶魔。”提米冲他吐舌头，“而且为什么要怕你？我看过《美人鱼》，虽然现实和动画有点差别，但是，也挺不错的，只要你别再冲我那么叫了。”  
只要你别再灼伤我了。康纳在心里说。  
“但不管怎么说，在度假的时候遇到一条人鱼还挺酷，虽然我失去了我的超级小子，但遇到你也没那么难过了。”提米晃晃手里的海带袋子，“这个可以买好多个超级小子。”  
康纳看着提米，看着他的白衬衫，看着他被海风吹气的头发，看着他的蓝眼睛，然后他笑笑，说，“我还可以给你带很多的珍珠。”  
“有这个就够啦。”提米笑笑，“我得回去了人鱼小子，明晚再见。”  
明晚再见。  
康纳的手又开始发烫。

05  
康纳很准时，但提米更准时，他找了一块礁石坐在上头，海水拍打的时候会没过他的脚脖子，康纳找到提米后跃上礁石，坐在了提米旁边，然后提米给了他一个冰激凌。  
冰激凌很甜，康纳小心翼翼地舔了一口，觉得有点温，他的皮肤被风吹着，他感觉也觉得很温暖，而他身旁的提米就不一样了，他在发抖。  
“你很冷？”康纳已经吃完了冰激凌，他跟提米中间隔着一段距离，即使这样他也能感觉到冲提米身上传过来的热度。  
“还行吧，有点。”提米想了想，“你不冷吗？”  
“我觉得很温暖，可能是人鱼的体温偏低。”  
“所以那天你那么叫，是因为我的体温把你弄疼了？”提米一脸惊讶，又往旁边坐了坐，“太抱歉了。”  
“这没什么。”康纳安慰他，用尾巴轻轻拍着海浪，“真的没什么。”  
除了痛得流珍珠，手上留印记之外。真的没什么。  
提米吃完冰激凌就躺在礁石上，把双臂枕在脑后，看着天空明晃晃的月亮。他看着康纳健壮光裸的上半身，在月光下仿佛发着光。这使他想起来塞壬。  
“人鱼的歌声很好听吗？”提米问。  
康纳犹豫了一会儿，觉得有点尴尬，“呃……我大概是人鱼里唱歌唱得最难听的……”  
提米不由自主地笑起来，眼睛弯起来，像月牙一样。康纳回头看着他，假装很生气，“你再这样我就把你扔到海里去。”  
“怎么扔？”提米笑眯眯地，“你一碰我就会被灼伤。”  
这是真的。康纳感觉很抑郁。  
“唱一个吧。”提米说，“你可以唱点我听不懂的，这样我就不知道你唱得难听。”  
非常有道理，康纳清清嗓子，“你不能笑我。”  
“我又听不懂。”  
“好吧。”  
然后康纳开始唱，用古老的人鱼语言，低低的坐在礁石上吟唱，有点沙哑，但对完全听不懂的提米来说，他真的听不出来哪里有错误。他只知道康纳的声音很好听，像温柔的恋人，又有点空灵，舒缓地音调混着陌生的语言钻进他的耳朵里给他挠痒痒。拍打的海浪，挂在天空的月亮，甚至是轻拂的微风，都像是在为他伴奏一样。  
提米闭上眼睛，他想他遇到了塞壬。

06  
发觉康纳不对劲的是卡拉。  
康纳不知道什么时候不再像以前一样跟她去打海怪，或者是一起去深海探险，或者去跟鱼群玩耍，真的，海底里只有他们三条人鱼其实是很无聊的，更别说他们的寿命还特别，特别，特别长。  
卡拉用尾巴偷袭康纳，一尾巴就把他拍出十几米，卡拉目瞪口呆，康纳防御力从来没有这么低过！  
“你到底什么毛病？！”卡拉非常愤怒，游到康纳身边又给了他一尾巴，这次力道轻了一点，顶多让康纳转了个圈，但好在康纳迅速摆动尾巴调整了自己的姿势。  
“怎，怎么了？”康纳眨着眼睛，“怎么了？”  
“怎么了？！”卡拉瞪着他，“你都发呆好长时间了，你脖子上这个贝壳是怎么回事？这个链子可不像是海底的东西。”  
康纳难得红了脸，用手挡着自己的胸前，但这有什么用？卡拉早就看到了，她用特殊的声音把克拉克叫身边，然后指着康纳的链子，眉头几乎要拧到一块儿，“克拉克，克拉克，克拉克，克拉克……”  
拉奥，卡拉已经气得说不出话来了，而康纳完全不知道卡拉为什么这么生气。  
“冷静卡拉，我有超级视力，也有超级听力，我能看到。”克拉克倒是冷静很多，年长的人鱼可能就是有这点好处——卡拉除外，“我还知道他天天给人类唱歌呢。”  
“什么？！”卡拉嘴巴眼睛瞪得老大，“你们都会这招吗？！”  
“冷静，卡拉，这没什么大不了的。”克拉克拍拍她的肩膀安慰她，“我们现在趁着康纳还没有爱上那个人类，用链子把他的尾巴绑起来，然后关在铁笼子里。”  
“什么？！”这回是康纳，“你不能这么做！我可是仅剩的三条人鱼之一！很珍贵的！”  
克拉克像是看到什么有趣的事情一样，额前那缕桀骜不驯的卷毛飘来飘去，“只是一个玩笑，你知道的，海底很无聊。”  
康纳翻个白眼，年长的无聊的人鱼。  
“但是康纳，你最近到海面上的频率确实有点高了。”克拉克捏捏他的肩膀，“我想我应该说得更明确一点，不要接近人类，不要爱上人类——过来人的经验。”  
卡拉冲他们两个扔白眼。

07  
那件事黑不提白不提就那么翻过去了，他还是会偷偷的去找提米，提米也会在那个礁石上等他，他们换了很多个礁石，最后在一个隐蔽的，任何人都不会发现的地方，并把那里当成了据点。  
那是一个小山洞似的地方，他们可以在任何一块岩石上呆着，康纳还在岩石壁上发现了一个很深的刻痕，那里贴近水，刻着一些更加古老的文字，康纳依稀能辨别出来那是他们的语言。  
他和提米经常在这里聊天，有了这个山洞他们甚至白天也在一起呆着，提米喜欢他的鱼尾巴，在阳光下一闪一闪的，哦，提米还喜欢他的眼睛，这使他觉得心脏跳动速度加快，也更愉快，这是他和卡拉，克拉克，甚至海底里任何一个动物呆在一起时所没有的。  
但每每想起克拉克说的“不要爱上人类”时总会让他那只带着提米手印的手发烫，他不知道那是怎么回事，只要一想到提米就会发烫。爱？康纳不是很理解这个意思，但是他喜欢跟提米呆在一起，提米会跟他讲很多人类世界的事情，也会跟他讲他真正的父母，讲收养他的家庭，他的朋友，他丰富多彩的生活。康纳也会跟他说海底下的趣事，海底虽然无聊，但是他们有漫长的生命，足够他们慢慢找一些有趣的事情了。  
但康纳更喜欢看提米，他的眼睛，他有点长的头发，他的白色衬衫，还有灼伤他的那双手。  
拉奥，那真的很疼。  
但是他愿意被灼伤。  
康纳被自己的想法吓了一跳。

08  
布鲁斯说找提米谈谈的时候，提米可没想到布鲁斯发现了康纳给他的鱼鳞。天他的东西都那么好找吗？  
“你有什么要说的吗？”布鲁斯盯着桌子前半个手掌大的，反着光的蓝色鱼鳞，脸上是提米从没见过的严肃。  
提米觉得很糟。韦恩家里除了阿福没有人比他更懂布鲁斯，没人骗得过布鲁斯，但是他可以，他聪明，所以他明白什么时候该说什么话，但现在，这个状况他感觉很陌生，选择什么都不说，布鲁斯就会用眼神把他掐死。  
“我，在找我的超级小子模型。”提米这么回答。  
布鲁斯连眉毛都没挑一下，提米使自己看起来自然一些，“没了。”  
布鲁斯从喉咙里发出冷哼，他手指缓慢地敲打着桌面，一下，两下，好了，现在提米已经被布鲁斯用眼神掐着脖子了。  
“只是一片鱼鳞。”提米眨着眼睛，“只是一片鱼鳞。”  
“那你一定是见了一条特殊的鱼。”布鲁斯盯着提米，“不要再去海边，另外你的模型在达米安房间里。”

09  
提米跟达米安打了一架才夺回了自己的超级小子模型，把他放在红罗宾旁边的时候他突然想起来康纳，看起来愣愣的，听他讲人类世界的时候会用他近乎剔透的蓝眼睛看着他，有时会咕哝着自己听不懂的语言，给他唱的歌也好听，还有那条漂亮的，仿佛发着光的蓝色鱼尾巴。  
那个鳞片是康纳从尾巴上拔下来的，提米没亲眼看到，但是他看到了康纳尾巴上的血迹，在水里形成淡淡的粉丝。  
康纳说那个人鱼的鳞片是人鱼的一部分，也就是说，只要跟跟鳞片说话或者其他什么，他们就会感应得到，就像是人类奇妙的心电感应。  
提米越想越觉得难受，那是康纳给他的，经历过巨大的疼痛之后给他的。而现在，布鲁斯没收了康纳给他的鳞片，这使他焦躁不安。提米在房间里踱步，即使是他为红罗宾找回了超级小子也不能让他安心。  
他必须把鳞片拿回来。

10  
克拉克很少浮出海面——至少康纳很少看到克拉克浮上去，所以当他开着超级视力在海里观察他和提米的秘密据点看到克拉克出现在那里时，他差点没一头冲进鲨鱼肚子里去。  
更别提还有一个陌生男人了，还是一个面色不善的男人。康纳立刻关了自己的超级视力，他不该看克拉克的隐私，或者是克拉克的生活，但是——但是——  
克拉克居然认识人类？！  
康纳感觉非常惊悚，他不知道怎么想到了克拉克跟他说的，所谓的“过来人的经验”，他想他现在有那么一点点的明白了。  
“过来人”，可能，真的，是，过来人。

11  
康纳有些日子没有见到提米了，他无法用自己的能力去寻找在陆地上的提米，所以他才拔了自己的鱼鳞给他，切肤之痛，比被灼伤的时候轻不了多少，但好在拔下鳞片的地方会再生新的鳞片，这让提米好受很多，现在那个地方已经有了一层白膜，正在被染上淡蓝，这个颜色很好看，康纳迫不及待地想给提米看，但他在秘密据点等了一天又一天，怎么也等不到提米。  
这让他有些心焦，他拜托海鸟去找，但那些蠢海鸟，只知道围着轮船转捕鱼吃，为了报复他把轮船附近的鱼类都叫到其他地方，然后那些海鸟呼朋结伴地开始啄他，哦拉奥！  
康纳很生气，他开始跟卡拉抢海怪，暴躁的声音整夜整夜搅得海底都不安宁，克拉克试图劝解康纳，结果被康纳从眼睛里射出的红色光线打痛了胸口。  
“我说什么来着？”克拉克冷漠地摸着迅速恢复原状的皮肤，巨大的蓝色尾巴在海里轻轻晃动，还有那捋卷毛，“不要爱上人类，康纳。”  
“我没有！”康纳大喊，愤怒尖锐的声音把附近的鱼类惊得乱窜。  
这时候的卡拉就在一旁看着他们俩，金色长发在水里摇曳着，。  
克拉克不说话，看着他。康纳脖子上的鳃大开大合，他的眼睛又开始发红光，手攥成拳头，死死地盯着克拉克。  
康纳的脑子转的很快，他把之前看到的画面联系了一下，然后冷静下来，“你认识那个男人。”  
克拉克还是不说话，然后康纳给了他一拳。用尽全力地给了他一拳。

12  
“如果没记错的话，我们是在度假。”  
提米被韦恩集团的文件埋没在桌子上，一旁的布鲁斯捧着报纸，嗯了一声，“现在也是。”  
“谁度假会签一堆文件？”提米捏着笔，没什么好脾气。  
“你。韦恩集团最年轻的CEO。”布鲁斯回答。  
提米捏了笔，又松开，最终把它扔到桌子上，声音大到让一旁的阿福侧目，“我们需要谈谈，布鲁斯。”  
哇哦——旁边的长兄迪克难得地发出了一声低低的赞叹。没错，很爽。从来都是布鲁斯跟别人这么说，提米是唯一一个敢这么跟布鲁斯说话的，除了勇气可嘉以外，提米可能还气疯了。  
阿福最先动身离开，然后是迪克，最后达米安把眼睛放在他们身上转了转才离开。门被锁上以后，提米立即从椅子上站起来，手撑着桌子，看着布鲁斯，“你不能阻止我。”  
布鲁斯面无表情。  
“你不能因为你的经历就阻止我。”提米眯着眼睛，“这是我的自由。”  
布鲁斯沉吟了一会儿，才看着他说：“你知道你在做什么吗？提摩西。”  
他很少被叫这个名字，每次被叫就表面事态相当严重。提米捏着桌子边，“这是我的自由。”  
听到这话的布鲁斯对他扯出一个冷笑，“你知道那条鱼的寿命有多长吗？你知道他们被碰到的时候身体会着火吗？或许他们在海里是霸主，但是他们一旦遇到人类，不到一秒就会被烧成灰烬。”  
提米嘴巴张了张，比起愤怒，不安和恐惧现在占据了他的心头，“我们是……朋友。”  
“‘朋友’。”布鲁斯又冷哼了一声，“我们的假期够长了。”

13  
布鲁斯所言让提米更加确定了布鲁斯知道人鱼的存在，并且可能跟某一条人鱼有过那么一段——希望那条人鱼不是康纳。  
他跟布鲁斯“谈”过之后，就没有新的文件堆积在案头，这也使他可以在半夜跳窗户离开房间。  
“嗨，朱丽叶。”探出半个身子的提米听到窗户上面迪克的声音，他抬头，迪克正冲他挥手，“你要去找你的罗密欧吗？”  
“迪克，我们是朋友。”提米一本正经。  
迪克拖长了音调“哦——”了一声，“我刚才看到达米安把什么东西扔在了客厅桌子上，我想你可以去看看。”  
提米挑了挑眉，迪克笑嘻嘻的，“达米安说，只要你把蝙蝠侠的模型还给他，或者把他名字划掉，他就不栽赃给你。”  
“你告诉他，想都别想。”提米关上窗奔向客厅。

14  
他们住的地方离海边不远，他平常走过去大概二十分钟。他开始是在走，后来渐渐快步，小跑，然后他开始奔跑，他捏着那枚鳞片，感觉那枚鳞片在发热，正烧灼着他的手。他想起来他第一次也是唯一一次去碰康纳的时候，那尖锐的声音刺破了他的耳膜，以至于连着几天都仿佛在耳鸣，他不记得那时候发生了什么，康纳几乎是在一瞬间就消失了，只有那声尖叫留了下来。  
他单知道会灼伤，但是他无法想象那会有多疼。拔鱼鳞的时候有多疼？  
提米跑到海边的时候就停了下来，他无法想象康纳为什么要承受那样的痛苦，他喘着粗气，短短十几分钟，他感觉自己跑得几乎要虚脱，他跪在沙滩上，感觉额头上都是汗珠，滴在他眼睛里，然后又从眼睛里滴到手上的鳞片上头。  
沾着他泪液的鱼鳞在那中间燃起了一簇蓝色的火苗，然后半个手掌大的鳞片，转眼间烧成灰烬。  
然后康纳出现了，像他们刚开始见面那样，在海里探出半个身子。  
“我听到你叫我了，提米。”康纳还是之前的那副样子，他在月光下冲他笑，声音又温柔又好听，然后他冲他伸出手，“握一下我的手，提米。”  
我会把他烧死的。  
提米想，他无法抑制自己的泪液，就像他无法阻止康纳的鳞片烧成灰烬。  
“提米，提米，没关系的。”康纳有些慌乱，他又向提米游近了些，把自己的尾巴露出来给他看，“我还有很多鳞片，而且它还会再生，你看我之前拔掉的那一块，已经长好啦……”  
星星，月亮，海浪，微风，人鱼，还有一个哭泣的人类。

15  
很久前海里只有两条人鱼，仅剩两条，还是姐弟。海底很大，他们一起游过很多地方，你要知道，对拥有漫长生命的人鱼来说，他们总是对新奇的事物充满好奇。尤其是人类，这是在所有生物中最吸引他们的。  
在人鱼们灭亡之前，人鱼间流传人类可以轻易杀死人鱼的故事，在克拉克遇到布鲁斯之前，这个故事也仅仅是个故事。  
克拉克和布鲁斯的相遇是个意外，一个老套的意外。布鲁斯和他父母乘坐的游轮失事，他救起了布鲁斯，因此相识，时间使他们相知。然而当他们开始触碰彼此的时候，灾难就开始了。  
人鱼因为自身的特殊原因无法解除人类的皮肤，克拉克的优势在于他的特殊，在海底的钢铁之躯，这使得他可以迅速愈合伤口并把伤害降到最低，但即使如此，克拉克仍然暗自承受着身体被烧灼的痛苦——直到有天被布鲁斯看到在他身上一个接连着一个绽放着的火花。  
真正的故事还没有开始，就已被匆匆地画上句号。  
啊，爱情。  
当时的卡拉这么感叹。

16  
“啊，爱情。”现在的卡拉这么感叹。

17  
提米和康纳并肩坐在他们的秘密据点，那个巨大的礁石。提米已经止了眼泪，他有点害怕不小心滴在康纳漂亮的蓝色尾巴上，然后把上面精美的鳞片烧个精光。  
他们有段时间没见了，提米低着头，海浪冲刷着他的脚丫子，康纳的尾巴没在海里，随着海浪一上一下。然后提米注意到康纳的右手手背上有一道浅色的手指印，那大概就是他把康纳灼伤的地方。  
“疼吗？”提米抽着鼻子，眨着眼睛看他。而康纳想了一会儿才反应过来提米说的是他的手。  
“不疼了。”康纳说。  
提米点点头，然后说，“我该走了——回哥谭。”  
“……哦。”康纳点点头，“离海近吗？”  
提米笑了起来，带着一点鼻音，然后他点点头，“有海。”  
“那就好。”康纳也跟着笑，“我可以去那里看你——如果你愿意的话……我可以去看你。”  
“来的时候告诉我，我会趁布鲁斯睡着的时候来看你。”提米这么说，然后他想不知道怎么想起来迪克油腔滑调叫他“朱丽叶”的声音。  
“好。”康纳抚摸着自己的尾巴。  
“不要再拔鳞片了。”提米瞪了他一眼，康纳就缩回手把它放在礁石上，然后从腰间的海带装饰里摸出一个鳞片交给提米。  
“我就知道你会这么说。”康纳得意洋洋，而提米，快气死了。  
“你不收下，你会变成布鲁斯那样，把可怜兮兮的克拉克丢在这里二十多年。”康纳想了想，“所以，你收下吧，我可以通过这个找到你，你遇到喜欢的人还可以送给他……好处很多。”  
提米低着头，抚摸着康纳给他的鳞片，他把模糊眼睛的液体憋回去，问康纳，“你想要什么？”  
康纳歪着头想了想，然后对提米说，“灼伤我吧。”

18  
提米一头扎进了海里，康纳吓了一跳，准备跟着往下跳就看到提米浮了起来，攀着礁石，随着海浪浮浮沉沉。  
“你做什么？”康纳不是很理解。  
“如果我的体温变得跟你一样低，是不是就不会灼伤你？”夜晚的海水冰凉，提米感觉全身都被冻起来一般，他感觉嘴唇在颤抖，不，应该是他浑身上下都在抖。康纳看着他，然后他跳进海里，从海里窜起来的时候提米才发现康纳要比他高很多。  
这不公平，一定是他尾巴长。  
提米看着康纳，然后康纳说，“我想被你灼伤。”  
“但是我不想伤害你。”提米说。  
接着康纳吻了提米。

19  
这没什么用，康纳压抑着尖叫，用手捏碎了礁石，提米感觉他们嘴唇相接的地方滚烫，等他们跟彼此分开后，提米看到了康纳的嘴巴燃着蓝色的星火，有一点像蝴蝶一样向上飞。那火焰迅速消退，康纳的嘴唇红艳一片后那颜色迅速稀释。康纳的眼睛开始流珍珠，提米伸手接了一颗，想起来康纳给他的赔礼，也是珍珠。  
“再见，我会想念你。”康纳最后说。

·尾声·  
20  
布鲁斯站在沙滩上，他面前是克拉克。  
他们需要说什么吗？  
似乎不需要。  
“我来，道别。”布鲁斯犹豫很久说。  
克拉克点点头，“一路顺风。”  
他也许在二十年前就该这么说。

21  
第二天韦恩一家离开了，仅剩的三条人鱼在海里露着半个脑袋看飞走的飞机。  
克拉克没说话，康纳没说话，卡拉仰天长叹一声，“啊——爱情——”然后换来两位小弟不带任何感情的目光。  
“我说啊，海底说不定有海巫婆，康纳可以用你的头发，克拉克你可以用你的声音，你们俩去换一个可以变出脚的魔药。我呢，就留在海底，把头发留长，这样到时候就可以换两把匕首。”卡拉点着手指头，“你们只要争点气把匕首捅进你们爱人的胸口就行了。”  
“我们只是朋友。”康纳还在狡辩。  
克拉克嗤笑一声摇摇头，“啊，爱情。”  
康纳笑着捶了克拉克一拳。

22  
“真的？人鱼？”达米安抱着手臂，把脸皱在一起，迪克捏着达米安的脸蛋，阿福还是一副事不关己的样子，杰森？他顶着他的红帽子在睡觉，布鲁斯在看窗外。  
提米笑笑，小心的把它放进自己的盒子里。  
我也会想念你。  
再见。  
那枚半个手掌大的蓝色鳞片，在阳光下熠熠生辉。

-End-


End file.
